


Quit Playing Around

by artloife4142



Series: An Honest Gambit [2]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Dark Moon Arc, Dark Moon cast & crew, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artloife4142/pseuds/artloife4142
Summary: "Lying doesn't become you Mogami-san."Mash-up of two RxK Week 2019 prompts: Day 2 'play', Day 6 'friends'.Setting: Canon AU Continuation from 'A Curious Game'. Canon divergent from Ch. 72 (about halfway through that chapter, right before the Katsuki test begins, I diverge from the canon material.)
Relationships: Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Series: An Honest Gambit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826698
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Quit Playing Around

“I didn’t do it to be mean.”

“I understand, I do. You’ve just been so upfront and honest with me recently…” Kyoko's throat closed up tight, her voice abruptly cutting off as shame washed over her when her mind drifted towards Bo’s recent discussion with him about love. She cleared her throat, then tried again. He was about to test as Katsuki, this needed to be a quick conversation. 

“...I. I just really appreciated that you took me so seriously and that you were so sincere. I feel a little hurt now. Like maybe I was overstepping my boundaries. We’re not where I thought we were, I guess.”

“No, wait Mogami-san. That’s not true. We _have_ been able to be...honest with each other. With a bit of difficulty I suppose. You’ve been really helpful even as I’ve struggled and struggled with this, and I have greatly appreciated how considerate you’ve been. I’m sorry about this.”

“But why didn’t you say anything?”

“This sounds really bad, and I’m sorry again. But it was simply that I wanted to concentrate on how to solve the problem, and not think about the actual reasons why it _was_ a problem that needed solving. Does that make sense?”

She peered up at him, and studied the earnest look in his eye for a bit, then finally said:

“I think so. Um, good luck out there! I’ll be waiting! I want to see your Katsuki Tsuruga-san. Please show him to me!”

A complicated expression crossed his face, before he wiped it away and stood, looking down at her with his typical gentlemanly-like demeanor. 

“Don’t look away,” he ordered softly. Then he turned on his heel, and strode towards the set as stagehands directed him over.

Which left Kyoko shivering a little in the ball she'd curled into, before she hastily stood, and got closer to the set. She’d been ordered to not look away, after all, and she was determined to not let him down. Her stomach was twisting into knots as she found her spot, and she bit her lip to stop herself from making a frustrated sound. 

How he’d looked at her, so expectantly, like he knew that no matter what, she’d obey. It was so similar to his provocative behavior from the night before and it was so frustrating that she could read him, but then he’d try to hide from her too. That stranger part of him, that one that she’d only seen last night. How on earth did he have that buried so deep? It fascinated her-but aggravated her too-and she nibbled on the inside of her lip as everyone around her began to move closer, awaiting the moment when Director Ogata would start the test.

Of course she wasn’t going to look away. What fool would?

…

It was both terrifying and awe-inspiring, Kyoko would think later, how Tsuruga-san’s acting worked on such deep levels and with so many layers. She empathized with Momose-san’s frustration and amazement in turn, as she watched the test unfold. And even as she did, it seemed as if lightbulb after lightbulb was switched on in her mind, as she fit the pieces of his peculiar behavior together with what behaviors Tsuruga-san had developed for Katsuki. He so quickly switched between expressions, that even as they confused her with regards to the plot of the scene in question, she could also more easily separate out what was Tsuruga Ren, and what was Katsuki.

Both Tsuruga-san and Katsuki’s facades were ones of almost extreme politeness. Everyone had those when they were trying to be professional, but theirs had a layer of additional charm. It was Tsuruga-san that could be the incredibly charming smooth-talker to get what he wanted, even if people weren't entirely sure of his sincerity when he utilized it. But if people weren't buying the act, Katsuki would rather drop it entirely, and quickly grew sharper, more cruel in tone. Kyoko had witnessed only some aspects of that while around Tsuruga-san, and often his tone had only been coldly polite, no matter how angry she’d gotten him before. That sharper, crueler tone of voice, must be a behavior Tsuruga-san had developed for Katsuki. 

It was Tsuruga-san who felt that the Student-Teacher romance situation was off-putting. Kyoko didn’t blame him; it was hard to get behind 'a forbidden romance'. They were forbidden for a reason. It was Katsuki who didn’t care about that as much, and was more clearly aggravated by the fact that he _was_ attracted to a student, because that also interfered with the plans that character had set into motion.

Katsuki wanted to dismiss those foolish notions immediately, even if it hurt Mizuki. Tsuruga-san had no problem twisting words around if it got him the response he wanted. 

But even as Katsuki was cruel and manipulative, Katsuki immediately showed regret towards Mizuki, and buckled under the tensions and pressure he himself had put in place. Kyoko knew first hand that Tsuruga-san was far more stubborn even when he regretted something he did. He was also a little more petty about it too, and her lips curled up into a wry grin as she watched Momose-san and him try to navigate the awkward tension of the scene.

She didn’t envy Momose-san in the slightest, but her train of thought screeched to a halt as she saw a very familiar, gentle smile curl at the corners of Tsuruga-san’s mouth. She felt, rather than saw, other women of their cast swoon over seeing such an expression on his face. Even as her grudges were dying in droves from the brightness of it, she stumbled over understanding it. 

She’d gone so long thinking the heavenly smile was just another aspect of his smooth-talking behavior. That he used it just because he knew it would fluster people. But maybe...she thought back to his earnest concern from earlier...maybe that wasn’t the case. 

Katsuki was showing it to Mizuki, in an awkward scene of back-and-forth. They weren’t flirting, not yet. And he’d just been mean to her. Maybe Tsuruga-san just had that smile, when he was trying to be gentle, and trying to be kind. Showing that to Mizuki _would_ add another layer of depth to the subtext of the scene. 

The answer came to her, almost as shocking and instantaneous as a bolt of lightning. It was _sincere_. Every time he’d pulled that smile out around her, she’d automatically doubted the _sincerity_ of it. She made several mental apologies to Tsuruga-san in her mind, as she watched the scene get cuter, and funnier. 

Tsuruga-san had been doing his best to be sincere with her a lot recently, and shame washed over her about her doubting of it as the scene finished up, with light teasing between their stars and a rapturous round of applause from onlookers. She pondered the many different sides to him as everyone crowded around, but tried to push it from her mind, as eager as the rest to hear their President announce his decision. 

Even as Tsuruga-san was cleared to continue as Katsuki, Kyoko had to stifle the surge of bitter envy that swelled within her, and keep it from showing on her face, as Tsuruga-san so boldly elaborated on how he was confident about why he could depend on Momose-san with their improvisation. What Kyoko herself had done as Mizuki had been nothing special at all. She’d been caught flat-footed so many times during Tsuruga-san’s Katsuki improv last night, and another wave of frustration came over her as she remembered it. 

It was so damned aggravating to feel like she was so far behind the rest of them as an actor. She wanted to do more, to play more roles, and catch up _so bad_ so she could trip up her coworkers just like they so frequently did to her. _It sucks being the newbie actor_ , she thought bitterly. 

But just as quickly as the thought came to her, she shoved it down, her determination to be one of the best overriding it. It wouldn’t do any good to answer her coworkers sincere, passionate efforts in their work, with emotions motivated by such negativity. To be the best, you had to focus on the work. Tsuruga-san had shown her that well enough. 

"That was a…fantastic Katsuki, Tsuruga-san," she said softly to him, as the others around them dispersed to head either to lunch or to scene re-set. 

He bent down a little and tried to catch her eye, and she stiffened and backed away a step, caught off-guard. 

"Tsu-Tsuruga-san?" 

"Thank you very much for the assistance, Mogami-san. 100 points."

She blushed at the gentle amusement she heard in his tone as he teased her about her LoveMe work. 

"'Things getting a little out of hand'. That was a good scenario for your range of expression. You played it well," she fired back, not letting him forget what had taken place between them during their own improv. She might have imagined it really, but she thought she felt her hip throb, as she remembered the thumbprint that he'd left on her from the rather… ludicrous situation that had occurred the night before. 

His features grew more serious then, and he darted a glance at their surroundings, before he spoke again, quieter, since they were in a relatively private bubble for the moment. 

"Mogami-san, even if you take nothing else away from our… test yesterday evening, please know one thing."

He paused, and she finally glanced back up at him, surprised and unsure as to why he had such a self-deprecating look in his face. 

"Your range is just as exceptional as mine is. Refine that passion, nurture your confidence, and Mogami-san?" 

She stared back at him, her mouth open in disbelief, and he let out a small laugh. 

"Whatever you may believe about last night, know I consider you the… winner of that test. I may have started strong, but you soared past me. I hope to challenge you better in the future."

With one last hint of a knowing smirk, he excused himself as the LME President called out to him. Kyoko stared as he left, unable to put into words how stunned he'd left her. Had she been so transparent with her disappointment in herself?? How well _did_ Tsuruga-san read her?? _How terrifying._

She shivered, wanting to put it from her mind. But also, she was thoroughly confused by his reassurances of her abilities. He'd been so smooth last night, with how quickly he'd shifted between moods as Katsuki. She'd been caught off-guard so often. And playing Katsuki seemed to have left him in an awful teasing mood too, what with how much he'd tried to rile her up about her… inexperience. 

_I wonder if his difficulty in figuring out Katsuki's complexity was a blow to his ego?_ It wasn't the first time she'd thought this. If Tsuruga-san was looking for a distraction because something was bothering him, he usually teased her. Last night had been the worst case of it, for sure. _But he did genuinely just thank me for my help._

Maybe… maybe it would be okay to trust his compliments just this once. He had seemed pretty sincere. She wondered again if there was anything she could do to reassure him too. 

It was this thought, ultimately, that inspired her to show Tsuruga-san Corn and Corn’s magic later, after he was done talking privately with the President. He seemed mostly to just take her explanation in stride, rather than truly understand the impact of its effect, but that was alright. She knew Corn would help in some way. Corn always did. She was comforted by that thought, before she realized that Tsuruga-san had actually raised her Corn stone to his lips.

She stopped in her tracks, unable to look away from such a sight, but Tsuruga-san only returned the look, and his lips curved into his soft, gentle smile as he gave her stone back to her.

“Lunch then? Shall we get going?”

She nodded dumbly, hurrying after him as he turned and headed back inside, her heart beating in triple-time as she did.

_This is sincerity Kyoko. He was being kind. He can be gentle like that too._

She wanted to trust the reassurances she gave herself about that, but still, a small finger of dread pressed along her spine as they walked.

…

It was three days before they were set to leave for Karuizawa when Kyoko’s typical routine of school, acting lessons, Darumaya work, LME work, and Dark Moon work, was interrupted by an interview with Japonet Scoop. A great deal about that incident wound up infuriating her, but she couldn’t help but linger over the sheer _dismissiveness_ other newbies showed her. 

_They’ve not been on the scene even as long as I have, and all they did was just copy Sho!_ Even as new as she was, these guys were even newer! She couldn't stand it really, and she metaphorically gnashed her teeth over it, far angrier than she’d been in a while. But what enraged her most, was when she demanded Sho to not be a coward about it, but he only answered her with a backhand, his ring even scratching her face.

She spent the entire night after their blow up at TBM Studios stabbing her Sho doll with pins and swearing vengeance on him, until she eventually fell into a troubled sleep. The problem only grew when she stopped by work the next morning to take care of some things, only to be met by who else but Tsuruga Ren. Kyoko swore violently, if silently to herself, and started to panic about explaining the bandage on her face. 

“You were apologizing to Sawara-san. Did that scolding he gave you have anything to do with that bandage on your cheek?” He asked her quietly as they headed out to his car towards their Dark Moon shooting location.

In her panic, all the words she got out were, “Uh, yes. But...it was...an accident.”

The silence between them was subdued as he started his car and drove off the lot, and she winced, and knew that her tone hadn’t been convincing at all. _Damn it!_ She stewed in her panic and regret, waiting for him to blow past her defenses with some well-meaning scolding, but Tsuruga-san only sighed, and kept driving. The silence between them grew and she peeked up at him covertly, only to see a troubled look on his face.

“Really, it was just an accident, but I should have known better! I’m sorry!” she blurted out, and he shot her a quick, but reassuring glance of concern.

“If it was an accident, there’s no need to apologize Mogami-san.”

Somehow, that only made her feel worse. But that was nothing compared to her reaction when they arrived on set, only to see Sho himself there, as sulky and petulant as always. 

Her fury only grew when Sho demanded to see her in private, with zero regard or respect to her own obligations and work responsibilities. 

It wasn't until after that was dealt with (she supposed she could accept Sho's apology since he _had_ seemed rather sincere about how badly he felt about hitting her, so she supposed she could let drop for now), and she was headed towards makeup, that she caught sight of Tsuruga-san, leaning up against a wall around the corner. 

"Tsu-Tsuruga-san?" 

He looked her over, his features unexpectedly stern, and she was then reminded of their awkward car ride. _Eeep._ She swallowed hard, digging her fingers into her skirt pockets, so she didn't give away how nervous that look made her. 

"Did you… did you… were you listening in on that?" 

"Nah, not all of it. I just overheard his apology, and saw that you were mad. Let's see if I can guess… hmmm… you got angry because he said you were pretty. So then he felt the need to apologize?" 

Kyoko's uneasiness almost completely dissipated at Tsuruga-san’s dry remark. She snorted.

"No, he did no such thing."

"Ah. Guess I'm wrong then."

"I'm not sure what made you even think of it to be honest," she let out a quiet laugh, knowing that it probably sounded bitter, "Shotaro would never say that about me. His tastes runs towards aaaah…older women, let's say."

 _Because they're far bustier_ she added silently to herself. There was a long second of quiet, and Kyoko looked back up at Tsuruga-san in curiosity. He just looked back at her, surprise clear on his face. 

"Tsuruga-san? What are you-" 

"You're more like Mio than I think I ever realized."

For a half second, she felt offended, and opened her mouth to say so, but he cut her off again. 

"Sorry, I just... I think I just realized something that had been confusing me." 

"Tsuruga-san?" she tilted her head at him questioningly. He rubbed a hand across his jaw, before he slid his hands into his pockets and started to head to wardrobe and makeup. She hurried to keep up with his long stride. 

"Tsuruga-san?" 

"I mean, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, but your revenge plan... it's not just because he broke your heart and was an asshole about it, is it? Nah, you want revenge because he also bruised your pride, didn't he? You knew the entire time you were chasing after him that his proclivities didn't run toward girls like you, but you thought you were the exception, didn't you?"

She found herself rooted to the tile of the hallway, as that final blow landed. He paused ahead of her as he noticed she'd stopped following him. Tsuruga-san looked back towards her, uncertainty filling his features. 

"I mean… Correct me if I'm wrong Mogami-san. It just seemed… rather evident in my apartment that you were… excessively in denial about your own appearance and its appeal. I just can't help but think that it's because you didn't want to consider the alternative."

"Do enlighten me as to what you believe that alternative to be," she managed to get out past the hard lump lodged in her throat. 

He stepped closer to her, looking concerned. 

"I guess it doesn't really matter now-" 

"No. Enlighten me," she demanded, flinging her head up to glare at him. 

He looked back at her, and Kyoko swore silently to herself as she thought she saw pity enter his eyes. 

"The alternative being…" he began, his voice as gentle as she'd ever heard it, "That no matter _how_ your appearance changed, or even if others, other people like me, did find you beautiful, or appealing, it wouldn't even matter. Because no matter what _you_ did, it would never make him look your way." 

Kyoko dashed away the hot tears spilling down her cheekbones, and sniffed hard as she and Ren stood in that quiet hallway and just looked at each other.

"I need to get to makeup," she finally croaked out, a long moment later. 

She pushed past him, doing her best to dry her tears. 

"Mogami-san," Ren called after her. She walked faster, then heard the hard clack of his dress shoes as he caught up to her and cursed internally. The heat of his fingers wrapping around her wrist was what made her freeze, so startled was she by his reaching out to stop her. 

She stilled, waiting for whatever other truth bomb he could drop on her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see his long fingers wrapped around her much tinier wrist, but it was a very gentle touch, and she felt herself heat in embarrassment. 

"Mogami-san," he repeated, and she stiffened. 

"What else could you _possibly_ have to say?" 

Kyoko winced at the volume of her own voice, but she just couldn't believe how atrociously the past two days had gone. Her ego had taken one blow after another, and there seemed to be no end in sight. 

"I just…," he faltered, but then when he spoke again, his voice was strong and sure, "Your appearance is _not_ a measure of your worth." 

Her breath left her as the words hit her, almost like a suckerpunch, and Kyoko turned her head, so her eyes met his. He smiled back down at her, and spoke again. 

"It's not up to other people to decide what you're worth. But, I will say this. Of course you should take pride in the life you are building for yourself. You've had to go it alone far too frequently, and whatever your stumbling blocks, you make sure to triumph over them. Be proud. The pride you can take in the self that you build out of the things that you love, that's a pride that _no one_ can take from you. And no one else gets to define your worth." 

The stood in there in the hallway for another long moment, before he dropped her wrist, and smiled at her. 

"I need to get back to Yashiro-san. Get to make-up."

She nodded dumbly back at him, as Ren turned and jogged back down the hallway towards the set. She stumbled towards makeup, her head spinning as she attempted to process the weight of the words Ren had just imparted to her. 

_Tsuruga-san_ she wondered, _how do you always know what's really bothering me?_

…. 

Kyoko was halfway through her make-up application, and her artist had just stepped out to run to the restroom, when Ren entered the room. Their eyes connected through the mirror, and she stiffened, awkwardly aware of how much his presence just filled the room, making it seem even smaller than it already was. 

"Tsuruga-san… wh-what, um. Is something the matter?" 

He held her gaze for a long, expectant moment. She found herself clutching the fabric of her dress, and hastily smoothed it out, and tightly clasped her hands together so she wouldn't give away her nervousness. Finally, Ren just shrugged. 

"Honestly, Yashiro-san just wouldn't stop hounding me about Fuwa. I figured if I just came here, he'd stop asking me about it."

"I'm so sorry Shotaro's nonsense is causing you difficulty!" Kyoko groaned internally, getting riled up all over again about Sho showing up out of nowhere. 

"Mogami-san, I am curious…" 

He trailed off, and she frowned, "Yes?" 

"Hmmm. Is it appropriate for me to ask what happened? I was… well, I said a lot of things earlier that you didn't necessarily need me to… ah, forget it. Yashiro-san can just stew over it."

"It really isn't worth talking about anyway," Kyoko sent him a self-deprecating smile. 

"Ah." 

That single syllable, made her far more nervous when he also crossed his arms, and bowed his head as he leaned against the wall behind her chair. 

"Tsu-Tsuruga-san?" 

"Yes?" 

"You… you do believe me don't you?" 

He didn't even look up from his contemplation of the floor as he just shrugged her off. 

"Really! It's nothing worth discussing."

"You know Mogami-san," Ren's voice was nearly a drawl, so slowly did he say the words, "I really can't figure you two out. I think I'm just as confused as I was earlier. Maybe I spoke out of turn then, maybe I really _don't_ have any clue where your head is at about him. Because from where I'm standing, he came and interrupted your work, you were angry and he apologized, so I thought you'd need reassuring from a friend, because maybe he upset you again. But you don't even seem to think him coming here is worth discussing. So either whatever happened is a minor thing," and he eyes met hers as he looked up, his gaze dark and contemplative, "Or…you're hiding something still."

Kyoko didn't have to look at her reflection to know that her face had just given her away. 

"I've no idea what you mean Tsuruga-san."

"Lying doesn't become you, Mogami-san."

Almost as soon as the words had slipped out of her mouth, Kyoko had regretted them. But Tsuruga-san's careful behavior, how he kept his distance, even as he challenged her lie, only put her more on edge. She swallowed hard, her mouth unexpectedly dry. But she was saved from his probing questions, as her artist hurried back in, almost stumbling into Tsuruga-san, before he stepped deftly out of the way, nearer to her chair. 

"Ts-Tsuruga-san!! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there," Fuyumi-chan squeaked out.

"No problem at all," he murmured back at her, "Don't mind me, was just waiting for my dear kouhai to answer a question I had for her. Is she able to respond, or would it mess up your work?" 

"Oh! Sure, that's fine-" 

Kyoko threw him a dirty look as Fuyumi-chan stumbled over herself to reassure him about the lack of problems that would cause. Her nerves almost disappeared completely, so aggravated did that tactic make her. Of course he would use the situation to his advantage. Of course he wouldn't just drop the topic, once they were interrupted. _Fine. I'll play the game_. She mentally scowled even as Tsuruga-san raised a lofty eyebrow in expectation. 

"There is no more information to impart or... anything about the situation that would require further discussion about it," she muttered through clenched teeth, even as Fuyumi-chan looked between the two of them, baffled by their tension. 

The fleeting expression that passed over his face, the slight, knowing smirk, that unsettled Kyoko too.

"Of course."

The resulting silence was filled by Fuyumi-chan starting to reapply scar adhesive while Tsuruga-san readjusted his position to stay out of her way, and his presence in her periphery remained. Kyoko silently fumed, the deep scratch on her face throbbing beneath the makeup. Though if it did so in actuality, or if she was just imagining it because of the turmoil roiling within her, she had no idea. Fuyumi-chan's steady hands didn't change at all even as Kyoko could feel her gaze flitting between her and Tsuruga-san in confusion. 

"Tsuruga-san, you aren't needed on set?" Kyoko asked, her tone carefully polite, so as to not arouse further suspicion. 

"No, not for some time."

"How lucky. You have a little time to relax. Must be nice to not sit in a makeup chair for hours."

"I am lucky, that's true. Now if only my poor kouhai didn't have to be trapped for so long."

Fuyumi-chan broke their polite, if strained, conversation with a high-pitched, nervous giggle. 

"Never fear Tsuruga-san. She's not trapped! Anytime she needs a break, she needs only ask. Kyoko-chan is so great, she always comes in early for her makeup, we have plenty of time."

"How...considerate Mogami-san."

Kyoko's face burned in embarrassment as Fuyumi-chan ducked her head when it became apparent her interjection had no effect on the weird tension between them. But that didn't stop the surge of guilt in Kyoko over her lying, or her frustration that Tsuruga-san could so easily see through her. It almost made her want to be _even more_ difficult, which was counter-intuitive to every effort they'd been making to be more straightforward with each other. Kyoko's eyes swung toward his again, and almost immediately she glanced away from that calm face and his expectant gaze. 

"And how far does that consideration reach Mogami-san? Does it go as far as hiding the truth about _someone's_ bad behavior?" 

Kyoko froze as Tsuruga-san reached out, and she watched him tap his own cheek, on the same side that her scratched cheek was on, in the reflection of the mirror. 

Her mouth opened to answer him, but no sound came out, as she searched helplessly for some sort of response that could be a half-truth. When none came, a knowing look came across his face, and she closed her mouth again, frustrated beyond belief. 

"Unbelievable," he muttered and dropped his hand, a familiar look of disappointment entering his eyes. 

"It was an accident," she said through clenched teeth. 

"Sure. A man like him tracks you down to where you work because it was an… _accident_."

The deliberate pause and skeptical answer had her full-on scowling and Fuyumi-chan tsked, once more absorbed in her application work. 

"Don't move those muscles!" 

Kyoko obeyed, but kept glaring at the man in the reflection. He just leveled an even look back at her. After a moment, he sighed, shook his head, and looked away. Kyoko's breath caught in her throat as she watched him. 

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out, "Uh, I'm, I'm sorry! Th-thank you for, um, thank you for worrying, I know you're just concerned, and thank you for your kindness, but really! It really was an accident! I'm just really embarrassed by how I behaved and really, I shouldn't have been so foolish! And! Um, well, I'm sorry, Tsuruga-san." 

Fuyumi-chan paused, a brush and a small swab of glue a centimeter from her face, but Kyoko's eyes just desperately searched for Tsuruga-san's, almost unable to think straight but for the panic she felt about to swallow her. She froze as they locked eyes in the reflection in the mirror. Surprise crossed his face, then that familiar, sad smile he got sometimes. 

He reached out as Kyoko watched him in the mirror, and gave her a soft pat on the top of her head, "So you are okay?" 

"Yes Tsuruga-san," her voice came out soft, an exhalation of relief. 

"So the… situation is the same as it always is?" 

"Extra frustrating, but yes," her knuckles whitened where her hands were clasped in her lap, but the rest of her relaxed as Ren gave her one more smile, and then stepped away from the chair.

"Alright. And you'll tell me if I need to… you'll tell me if that changes for the worse?" 

"Yes Tsuruga-san."

"Good. Get this makeup done, and get to set, hm? I'm eager to see how your skills as Mio have evolved since I've not been able to watch you in some time."

"Yes Tsuruga-san. Thank you Tsuruga-san."

"No, thank you for your honesty Mogami-san. I do worry. I appreciate your patience with me in that."

Kyoko would deny it forever, but a pleasing warmth, almost like a gentle summer breeze, suffused her insides and she smiled back at him. 

"Thank you for caring Tsuruga-san."

"That's what friends do, yes?" 

She smiled brightly back at him, "Yes!" 

The silence that fell between Fuyumi-chan and her as he left was a loaded one.

"How… kind of Tsuruga-san to reassure you so much about… whatever that was that was troubling you."

They were pretty words, but the look in Fuyumi-chan's eyes was a hard, assessing one and Kyoko pasted on her most disarming, submissive smile. 

"He's quite the big brother senpai, isn't he?" Kyoko laughed, "It's embarrassing that my agency coworkers feel they need to look after me so much, but I guess that's better than being fed to the wolves."

Fuyumi-chan tsked again, but got to reapplying the make-up, her demeanor relaxing, "True. Overprotective behavior is certainly better than problems being overlooked."

Kyoko breathed an internal sigh of relief as Fuyumi-chan seemed to brush aside the whole interaction with that statement. And Kyoko thought back to the questioning look in Tsuruga-san's eyes as he'd said, _'That's what friends do, yes?'_

Yes it was. Friends _did_ worry like that. Friends did reassure each other if problems came up. It was a weird concept to think about in relation to Tsuruga-san, but it was nice at the same time too. 

_Friends, eh?_

Kyoko liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if this is familiar, it's because it's being reuploaded into a series for better organization. I like to call these first two parts more 'canon adjacent' than truly canon divergence. The next part however...
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -artsy


End file.
